Fate
by a beautiful misfortune
Summary: "It was fate. I just get the feeling that our love life was just like a romantic comedy." ::For Gamma::


"Teddy—please would you just listen to me?"

Teddy resisted the urge to laugh. He couldn't believe that Victoire was going to play that card. Why should he even give her the time of day after what she did to him? How could he possibly look at her in the same light, knowing what she had done to him? He should've known and he felt like a fool for not knowing. Teddy felt that he and Victoire were starting to grow distant from each other; he thought it was because they weren't taking the next step in their relationship, which would be moving into a flat together. Thinking things would get better, but they didn't. Victoire was still as distant as ever. It wasn't until that one night, Teddy had come home from a long night at the office filling out paperwork, and he walked into him and Victorie's room. Only to find his girlfriend in the arms of another man Teddy never felt so sick in his life.

Victoire still attempting to apologize, interrupted Teddy's thoughts, "Teddy, I'm sorry, alright, I'm sorry that things—"

Teddy turned around, directing his attention towards Victoire instead of his suitcase. "Please. Just stop, please. Can we just skip this part, Victoire? Where you look into my eyes and apologize, we both know you don't mean it. You're just sorry you were caught. I mean, I'll be honest I can't go back to the life I wanted to build with you. You cheated on me, and that was your choice. Honestly if you weren't happy in this relationship, why didn't you tell me? We're adults; I can handle an adult conversation. You know what Victoire—I'm done. I'll pick up the rest of my stuff tomorrow; I just need to get out of this apartment before I say something I might regret," Teddy said angrily. He slapped his suitcase shut and walked over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder, and called out, "The Leaky Cauldron."

Teddy landed in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, and exited the fireplace; he walked over to the check-in desk with suitcase in hand.

"Hey there Teddy, are we checking in this evening?" Hannah Longbottom nee Abbott, the proprietor of the Leak Cauldron, greeted Teddy as he approached the front desk.

Teddy nodded. "Yes, I'll be staying for a couple of nights."

"Ok," Hannah replied as she scribbled down a couple of notes in her book, as she looked up at Teddy with a warm smile, "Ok, Teddy, you're all set. You'll be staying in room twenty-five, and as you might already know the bar is open twenty-four seven. Tom will take your bags up to your room if you would like," Hannah said as she motioned Tom to come over and help Teddy with his luggage.

Teddy nodded. "That would be fine, I could use a drink after the night I had. Thanks Mrs. Longbottom and Tom," Teddy said as he made his way over to a booth as he slid in. If you ever had asked Teddy if this is how he imagined his life at this point, he replied you're crazy.

"Wow, don't you look like shit."

Looking up, Teddy saw Molly Weasley sliding into the seat right across from him with a two drinks in her hand. "It seems you might need these more than I do," Molly said as she pushed both the shots of tequila towards him.

Teddy raised his eyebrow, but didn't hesitate in taking the tequila. "Thanks," he muttered as he brought the shot glass to his lips and tilted his head back, as he felt the alcohol slide down his throat.

Molly smiled. "Feeling better?"

Teddy nodded, "Much. Now what brings someone like you here, to this dingy bar?" Teddy asked as he took the other shot of tequila.

Molly raised her eyebrow. "What did you mean when you said; 'someone like you' are you implying something Teddy Lupin?"

Shrugging lazily, Teddy shook his head. "No, if I remember correctly you were the one who liked to hang out in dingy alleys with a bunch of druggies."

Rolling her eyes, Molly dug into her purse and pulled out a cigarette. "I don't do that hard shit anymore. I went to rehab with Lucy earlier this year, but of course, you wouldn't know that since you've been hiding in your cubical at the Auror's filing and filling out paperwork. Uncle Harry likes to keep you busy doesn't he?" Molly asked as she lit her cigarette as she brought it to her lips.

"Yeah, I've been up to my eyeballs in paperwork as of late, I can't wait to go out on my next mission, even though I'll be kicking my ass with the amount of paperwork I might have to fill out. The only thing I regret about being an Auror, well besides being away from my family for so long. I missed the Weasley-Potter clan," Teddy said good-naturedly.

Molly smirked, "So where's Victoire, doesn't she keep you on some sort of a leash now-a-days? I mean, she barely lets you out of her sight whenever you people are over at the Burrow. I was surprised to only see you here tonight."

Teddy looked away for a second avoiding Molly's steady gaze. "I broke up with Victoire about an hour ago. It just wasn't working anymore, well at least for her it wasn't. A couple of nights ago when I came home from work, I found her in bed with another man. I just couldn't be with her anymore, knowing what she did in our bed with another man. I just can't. I have too much pride and respect for myself to be able to do that."

Molly leaned over the table and touched Teddy's hand. "That bitch, she doesn't even realize how good of a man she let slip through her fingers. I mean, I'm sorry, Teddy. I shouldn't talk about Victoire that way. I mean, you loved her."

Teddy shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. Obviously, she didn't love me enough; otherwise, she wouldn't have cheated on me with some random stranger," Teddy said as he stroked the side of the empty shot glass.

"It's going to be fine, I hope you know that. You'll find a girl, that actually wants to be with you and won't pull a stunt like this. A girl that wants to settle down, to get married and start a family, sometimes we need to go through bad experiences to be able to find the one." Molly said as she smiled, "You'll be fine, any girl you end up with will be lucky to have a guy like you."

Teddy managed to smile. "Thanks Molly, I really needed that."

"I'm always here to help, Teddy. Now, you know what you need?" Molly asked as she motioned Teddy to scoot closer to her.

Teddy sighed as he leaned across the table closer to Molly. Molly, who mimicked Teddy's movements, moved closer to him, as she whispered in his ear, "You need hot rebound sex. That's the only way you're going to get over Victoire," Molly said as she leaned back into her seat, smiling.

Blinking a couple of times, Teddy shook his head. There was no way he could possibly think about having sex with a random stranger, especially after dumping his girlfriend.

"Yeah, sure when hell manages to freeze over," Teddy said snorting.

Molly rolled her eyes. "I'm dead serious; the best way to get over someone is rebound sex. It's common knowledge amongst us singles."

"Oh really, then who do you suggest, since this is your bright idea," Teddy said chuckling while leaning back into his seat.

Molly smiled. "Well, since you asked, I'm free tonight."

Teddy's eyes widen in surprise. "What, we can't have sex. It would just make things awkward."

"Oh, grow up. We're both adults here and it's perfectly normal to have sex. It's natural. I'm an attractive female and you're an attractive male, it's almost like fate. We're allowed to have sex, Teddy," Molly said laughing and rolling her eyes.

Teddy tilted his head. "Fine, you have a deal. However, I have a proposition for you, why don't we do what muggles do in the movies, friends with benefits, no strings attached it's just sex. It's like a relationship but without the commitment."

Molly raised an eyebrow. "That usually ends up badly though, I mean you seen the movies, the girl falls for the guy or the guy falls for the girl. I mean, we're not going to be like that shit are we? I don't want my love life to end up like one of those romantic comedies."

"No, of course not, it's just sex. Hot, causal, rebound sex between two mature adults. Nothing more, nothing less, just sex," Teddy said as he extended his hand towards Molly. "Do we have a deal?"

Taking his hand, Molly replied in a flirty tone, "We do, so hand over your room key," Molly said as she held her palm out waiting for the keys.

Teddy raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

Molly sighed as if the answer were obvious. "Well, I'm horny and you're my sex buddy. So, give me about ten minutes to freshen up, and then come up to the room," Molly said as she smiled as Teddy placed the keys in his hand. "I'll see you in ten, tiger."

Teddy smiled. This was going to be a great night.

* * *

"You may kiss your bride."

Teddy looked over at the beautiful woman standing next to him. He would have never of figured this was the woman he was going to marry and start a family with. Teddy smiled, as he turned to his left, and lifted the veil of his lovely new wife, as he scooped her and passionately kissed her on the lips. After a few moments of hoot and holler coming from the guests, Teddy took his new wife's hand, and led her down the aisle, as they walked into the limo which her mother had rented for them.

"Damn," Teddy said slamming the door shut, "I can't believe three years ago, we swore this wasn't going to happen."

Molly nodded. "I know," she said smiling."Sex changes everything, but I'm glad it happened. It was simply fate."

Teddy smiled. "It was fate. I just get the feeling that our love life was just like a romantic comedy."

"That's because it was, my little sex buddy."

* * *

**author's note- **Hello everyone, this is written for **Gift-Giving Extravaganza **over at the HPFC. Just a tiny disclaimer, this is obviously fanfiction, so I own absolutely nothing. Everything belongs to the lovely woman who gave me the inspiration to write using these characters J.K. Rowling.

This was written for the fabulous Gamma Orionis, I have read some of her stories, particularly her Lilyii and Scorpius stories which I simply adore, so I wanted to thank her in some small way. This is my way of doing it, since I can't write Bella/Voldemort to save my life. Trust me, I have tried Gamma! I just fail. I hope you like it, since I can't write smut, I hope this will satisfy you. You are the best of writing smut, (from what I heard) and I'm sorry I can't write any, but I mentioned some dirty things ;).

I would also like to thank, my awesomely awesome, beta reader Sam, who also came up with the title :).

xoxo darlin's- Kaia


End file.
